


Under Night's Veil

by Kath (KathWolfie)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Historical, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Mentions of trauma from the past, Might look like hurt/comfort, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/pseuds/Kath
Summary: Rumor has it that young Lord Sawamura is protected by the darkness itself.Nobody knows he is in love with it.





	Under Night's Veil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spring_Emerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/gifts).



> Happy Holidays Kim! 
> 
> I'm sorry for being so late - new job and Christmas preparations hit me hard this month, and only now I could take a breather to post it T_T  
> I was actually absolutely thrilled about the fact that I got you because for the longest time I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for being awesome, for telling me about and inviting me to kurodai chat and always coming up with great content! My writer's block is still strong, but I decided that nothing will stop me from writing you something. It is short, and it is more naughty than nice, plus I absolutely couldn't decide on the theme, so I put bodyguard au in historical au and sprinkled it with some love making ;) I hope you will like it :* (also: idk how to tag it so I left it at E, but it's probably a lot milder than that because I forgot how to write sexy times and I was desperately trying to go back)

A light gust of wind caresses Daichi’s nape, the small flame of the slowly burning candle flickering as if disturbed by the breeze. The doors are closed, the stillness of the night murmuring dark thoughts into Daichi’s ear. With years of harsh life lessons, he grew warier of his surroundings, waiting for the dagger, arrow or poisoned needle to strike him down. Daichi is both aware and alerted of the presence lurking in the shadows. His back straightens, hand tightening on the brush, forcing charcoal-colored ink into the paper he was writing on. 

“Always so perceptive, my Lord. Your skills rival only my own,” the voice speaks, barely a whisper.

“Always so full of praise. And modesty,” Daichi's shoulders sag visibly. He sighs exasperatedly as he puts the brush away. Sometimes, when fatigue overcomes his senses and his judgment, he forgets. 

He forgets that he is always protected. Forgets, that he is being cared for and his shadow is always there to guard him. 

Daichi lets his gaze turn back to the blotched ink, carefully calligraphed letter now destroyed.  

“Come out. I do not appreciate people sneaking up on me,” Daichi blames his weariness, but he hears that his authoritative tone is barely covering the underlying fondness. Without a doubt the person his order is directed at notices it too.

The darkness in the left corner of the room swivels for a second, threatening to spill into the room, finally revealing a tall man dressed in a dark, formal kimono. He steps into the weak light without even the smallest rustle of his hakama disturbing the silence. The wooden floor does not make a sound when he glides his tabi clad feet over the panels, and it does not make a sound when he swiftly takes a knee, his palm resting on his sword’s hilt, waiting for Daichi’s next words. It is both frightening and exhilarating to bear witness to such amount of skill and Daichi averts his eyes, scanning the destroyed paper. He has shown too many openings already - he does not need the other to know how smitten he actually is. 

Most certainly the man recognizes the possibility of being scolded for upsetting his lord during work, but the smirk stretching his lips is telling of how much of Daichi’s affection for himself he has heard.

“My apologies, my Lord. I did not wish to disturb you, but master Sugawara has ordered me to make sure you will not overwork yourself,” the man sounds more amused than sorry and Daichi would remind him of his place but he cannot really bring himself to even pretend to be offended or displeased. He knows the moon is high in the sky - he realizes he needs his rest or he will never hear the end of it from his advisor. The main problem is that his consciousness would not let him sleep if he left his work unfinished. Sugawara knows this, and being a resourceful man he is, he has sent someone who would provide an effective distraction. 

Daichi changes position, sitting down on the mat after hours of kneeling - it is hard to unlearn a habit when it has been drilled into you so intensely and thoroughly throughout all of your childhood. He stretches himself for a second, his white summer yukata falling open on his chest. He wishes the doors were open to let some fresh air in, help him clear his mind. For a second he considers calling one of his guards, then concludes they would most probably barge into his chambers the moment they heard anyone else than himself uttering a word. He narrows his eyes at the man, their gazes locking.

“Where are Azumane and Nobuyuki?” Daichi finally asks, leaning back on his arms to let his body relax a bit. He feels focused eyes caressing every visible patch of his skin, making warmth seep into his veins. 

“I’ve been ordered to send them off for the night,” the man answers, his sharp stare never leaving Daichi for a second.

“On whose authority?” This time Daichi sounds like a threat layered in the sweetest honey, and he is very deliberate about it - he knows it will affect the man, the same way the other knew that the display of his undeniable skills would affect Daichi. Too many years they have been playing the game with each other, this back and forth of theirs almost ritualized.

“My own authority, my Lord,” the challenge is clear. Flirtatious, by no means veiled. The exhaustion slowly subsides, with Daichi more than willing to prolong the banter that would have called for the punishment or imprisonment of any other man than the one kneeling before him. 

“You dare to send off my guards without consulting me? What gives you the privilege?” Daichi pushes one of his legs up, the material of his crow-embroidered yukata falling further back, leaving his thigh almost exposed. Golden eyes flash with hunger, the perfectly amiable smile masking the desire Daichi knows he has awakened. 

“With all due respect, I was chosen as the Captain of your Royal Guards for a reason,” the man does not falter in his answer, nor does he add the honorific, turning to fully face his ward. 

Daichi has long ago concluded that the biggest traitor to duties and clan’s responsibility was his own heart.

He is offered a mischievous smile - the one that promises to make him forget about all of his troubles, remember all the reasons life is worth living and fill his soul with love. Daichi does not control the smile blooming on his face in response, as he reaches for the man’s black nagajuban, pulling him close. Without losing his balance, and with golden eyes shimmering in the weak light, the captain lets Daichi do as he pleases. Their lips are millimeters away when Daichi speaks, mouth brushing over the skin.

“You are being awfully insolent, Captain Kuroo,” Daichi breathes the man’s scent in, allowing himself to rest his head against the crook of the other’s neck, hand wandering to the snuggly tied sash, playing with it absentmindedly.

“Just moments ago your Lordship named me a modest man,” Kuroo murmurs over Daichi’s forehead, his fingers moving to the exposed thigh, slinking under the yukata’s material. Feather-like touches trace tense muscles, strained and quivering under careful ministrations. 

“This is everything but modest,” Daichi whispers, pushing himself up, right into Kuroo’s embrace. Kuroo’s lips move from Daichi’s forehead to the corner of his mouth, then slowly map his jaw and finally, when Daichi tilts his head and bares the column of his neck, Kuroo is able to kiss, lick and bite to his heart's content. Small gasps fill the closed space of royal chambers, flickering flames giving everything amber afterglow. Content with the marks he has left in his wake, Kuroo stops only to push Daichi’s chin up, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

“I usually revel in simple pleasures, my Lord. Being given something so exquisite, even an honest man like myself can be tempted.”

“Ah yes,” Daichi allows himself to let a quiet moan, when long fingers find their way under the cotton of his fundoshi, caressing the hot skin, “Are you insinuating that I have seduced you against your moral compass and honest nature? Now, this is an intriguing opinion. I was told seduction was your forte, my dear-” Daichi suddenly goes silent, body spasming and arms flying to circle over Kuroo’s shoulders. 

The embrace tightens, Kuroo’s grip on Daichi growing strong. Daichi does not notice how his own body betrays him, grinding against Kuroo, begging for more contact.

“Will you not call me by my name, my Lord?” The question is a plea of sorts, murmured into the skin behind Daichi’s ear.  

"You should try harder to earn it," the teasing lilt in Daichi’s tone is yet another mask - he tries to keep his mind in the present, wanting to last as long as possible.

"I'm afraid me trying harder might leave you unable to walk," Kuroo smirks, nipping at his earlobe. 

Daichi puts his right hand over the silky material of Kuroo’s black hakama, pushing with just the right amount of pressure to elicit a moan. 

“So full of yourself, Tetsurou. Some sort of punishment should be in place for this kind of behavior,” Daichi breathes into Kuroo’s lips as he takes his time to put away his captain’s katana and wakizashi. He then moves onto unfastening Kuroo’s obi and pushing away the layers of his kimono to reveal a naked chest marred by cuts and old bruises. Kuroo is obedient, a small smile playing on his lips with every reverent touch Daichi offers to all the scars covering his body. Daichi remembers all the battles, the wars they fought together, the times Kuroo took the blade for him, almost paying for Daichi’s life with his own. He remembers the grief, the cold fear searing through his heart each of those times and he prays they will never have to live through such nightmares again. Kuroo’s palms grab onto his face, forcing him to look up - of course Daichi’s shadow will know his innermost thoughts and fears, of course he will try to soothe him with love and care because this is what he always does. 

They share one long look, the tension crawling under their skin, filling their lungs, making both of them shiver with anticipation. Stilling Kuroo in place, Daichi pushes him lightly to indicate that he wants him laying on his back. When Kuroo complies with his quiet demand, Daichi straddles Kuroo’s hips with practiced ease, feeling the proof of other’s more than aroused state pushing against his backside. He braces one hand on his partner’s heaving chest, shifting his weight to his knees. Daichi’s second hand goes behind him, pushing Kuroo’s hakama and fundoshi away. He grabs Kuroo’s length, stroking and massaging the tip. The grip on his pulsing flesh makes Kuroo moan and curse as soon as he sees Daichi’s knowing smirk.

Daichi reaches for the night oil, putting the bowl next to Kuroo’s head. He dips his fingers in, coating them with the generous amount of the substance. As he forces his own body open to accommodate Kuroo’s girth, he keeps playing with Kuroo’s shaft, drawing out whines full of pleasure and pain evenly mixed with one another.

“If you stall this any longer I might not last,” Kuroo sounds strained, but he doesn’t move to change their positions. 

“Have a little self-control, _Captain_ ,” Daichi murmurs, finally letting the tip of the length stretch the rim of his opening. He lowers himself very steadily, very deliberately, wringing a small, desperate noise out of Kuroo.

Daichi laughs and gasps at the same time because it is so much, he can feel every inch that fills him up. 

“You are a cruel man,” Kuroo finally manages to even his breathing, still waiting for Daichi’s next move. Only after a moment, he realizes that Daichi meant what he said, fully intending to punish him in one way or another. Daichi pushes himself down a little more, knowing it is not enough, that it will not be enough, that it does not satisfy his partner even one a bit.

Their eyes meet one more time. There is a long, silent moment in which Kuroo seems to briefly ponder over something, his gaze shifting to the place where they are connected. 

In the next second Daichi hears “Forgive me for this, love” and before he can catch the meaning behind the apology, he is being pressed down onto Kuroo’s length, the fingers on his hips probably leaving light bruises. There is a loud moan intervened with a louder ‘ _Tetsurou_ ’. Daichi is caught off guard, losing his balance and involuntarily leaning back. There is a second when he doesn’t know what’s happening with him and there are Kuroo’s arms wound around his middle, anchoring him to the reality of the already dark room. Daichi’s breathing is hard, almost labored, his own arms going to Kuroo’s shoulders, while he realizes that his partner is buried in him to the hilt.

“You are not sorry,” Daichi does not like how he sounds: weak, small, absolutely fond of the other even though he should at least threaten him with two days in prison. Long, calloused fingers draw calming circles over his back and he feels how the heat slowly starts to pool in his stomach. 

“True,” Kuroo states without even a hint of remorse, holding Daichi closer. He once again kisses Daichi’s forehead, peppering his nose and cheeks with gentle pecks, palms settling on the small of his back.

They move slow, savoring every second. Their bodies glisten with sweat, white crow-decorated silk of Daichi’s yukata pooling around them, and Kuroo’s black kimono rustling in the dark of the night. 

Their touches are full of silent confessions, lighting cruising through the fingertips. The kisses grow deeper, more sensual and more urgent at the same time.

There is nothing else in this world beside them, their shared warmth, their shared lives, their broken bodies mended into fully healed one. The longer they are together like this, the quicker their heartbeats become, the pace leaving them breathless, the more Daichi realizes he could not live without Kuroo by his side. 

Daichi hears the blood thundering in his ears, drowning out Kuroo calling his name, praising him with every breath. The feeling of Kuroo’s beating heart right under his palm makes Daichi’s own ready to burst out of his chest. 

Only in moments like these he feels whole.

He could spend eternity just listening to Kuroo’s heart. They could spend eternity just breathing each other in.

Kuroo’s nails dig into Daichi’s sides, his body going rigid, mouth falling open in a silent moan. Daichi leans in, kissing him and whispering “ _I love you_ ” continuously. He feels like he gave everything he has got, yet he is still so full of every possible emotion, ecstasy pumping through his veins, pushing him past his limits until he reaches his own completion. Wave after wave after wave of shocks runs through him, body shaking and quivering from its intensity. 

The next thing Daichi knows is Kuroo’s arms securing him as he comes down from the high he had experienced. 

“You are the most wonderful being I have ever known,” Kuroo says quietly, carding his fingers through Daichi’s hair.

Daichi does not answer right away. He lays his head down, right over Kuroo’s chest, his hand wandering to intertwine with Kuroo’s. His shadow is many things, not all of them good, but it did not stop Daichi from falling in love with him. 

“Stay with me like this,” Daichi asks, placing his lips on Kuroo’s fight-hardened knuckles. 

“Everything you wish,” Kuroo promises, “I will give you everything you wish for, my love,” he repeats. There is no flirtation in his tone, no playfulness, only confidence in his own words and gentleness he shows when he cares the most. 

“I never doubted that Tetsu,” Daichi smiles, letting himself be tucked deeper into the warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](http://at-the-road-beginning.tumblr.com/)


End file.
